


Ryby

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Ryby

Bylo to tam jako v kostele z jiného světa.  
Kupole naplněné vodou, exotické ryby místo božího ptactva, žraloci místo andělů. Modrá temnota hektolitrů nad našimi hlavami, iluze hloubky, kam ani Bůh nevidí.  
Kdyby ten výstřel padl vedle, mohlo to tam všechno skončit. Bolest, láska, naděje, myšlenky, sny - a nezůstalo by nic, než jen dunění tunelů plnících se vodou…navždy.  
Jenže nepadl. A my tu zůstali.

Často jsem v těch  dnech pak přemýšlel nad jejich vztahem. Sledoval jsem ho od začátku, víte?  
Nejdřív jako něco v mém vlastním soukromém akváriu. Dva exempláře, které se ke mně dostaly náhodou spolu s varováním, že ani jeden vedle sebe nesnese nikoho a nic dalšího. Byl to _experiment._  
A musím říct, že poměrně zdařilý. Tak úspěšný, že mne úplně pohltil. Byl jsem fascinován tancem, v jakém kolem sebe kroužili, chemií, která byla nepřehlédnutelná.   
Chvílemi jsem zapomínal na reálný svět kolem sebe, dokonce jsem se přistihl, že chci uvěřit, že něco takového může mezi dvěma bytostmi přetrvat. Chtěl jsem věřit, že je k sobě poutá i něco jiného než hormonální koktejl. Byl jsem blázen? Možná. Byla by to pro mne úleva, zahodit všechny své předchozí zkušenosti s lidským druhem, celé své skladiště zklamání. A pak se tou naivitou nechat klidně zabít.  
  
Jenže to si nemohu dovolit. Někdo na ně musí dohlédnout.  
Všechno jednou skončí a každé srdce se  zlomí – z toho přesvědčení jsem neupustil.  
  
Pravdou však je, že jim závidím.  
  



End file.
